Not that easy
by ELL514
Summary: It was suppossed to be an easy mission... but it turned out otherwise. Oneshot.


"Mister deRupie and Miss denAdel-deRupie!" The man next to the door yelled when the couple handed over the invitation. Many people in the room looked up and nodded politely to greet the new guests. Mister deRupie extended his arm, and his wife took it, and they began to make their way downstairs. And so, the two spies-on-mission Delilah Devonshire and Julius Chevelier entered the secret high-society party, undercover as leaders of a wealthy Ducth company. A simple mission. The Prime Ministher wanted to be sure of his own safety, but not with obvious bodyguards. So protect him without anyone knowing it.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Julius whispered to Delilah. He turned his head just in time to greet a man who, well, looked important.

"Me to." Delilah whispered back. "These heels are killing me."

Julius stopped his partner and stared at her. How could she make jokes like that on a moment like this? Still, he was caught by her beauty. The brown hairs, elegantly draped around her fragile face, that hid a strong person. Her big, brown, innocent-looking eyes stared back with a tingle of pleasure. "You look great, you know that?"

His partner was wearing a long, soft-red dress without sleeves, but with long gloves. And yes, she was standing on incredible high heels. "You make the perfect miss denAdel-deRupie." Julius ended.

Delilah smiled blushing and grabbed his arm thight, pulling him forward. "I still don't get how Al got those invitations. And you don't look that bad yourself, mister deRupie." She answered finally. Julius was wearing a distinguished, and expensive, suit that made him come out very manly, as Delilah couldn't help but noticed.

Delilah and Julius scanned the room for some time. Suddenly, a waiter passed by and held two glasses of champagne in front of them. Julius raised his hand to refuse, but Delilah grabbed one, saying a word of thanks.

She brought the glass to her mouth, but on the last moment, Julius pulled at her arm. "Dee, I don't think you should do that."

Delilah looked up at him, confused. "Why wouldn't I? Everyone here is drinking champagne." She held the glass beneath her nose and sniffed, trying to find a weird scent.

"Well, have you seen 'everyone''s face yet?" Julius muttered. "Or this is a very dull party, or there is sleep powder mixed with the champagne."

"Jay, this is a security mission. We are here to look after the Prime Minister, not to go fighting non-existent conspiracies. Juls, Julius Chevalier, will you please listen to me?" Delilah started whispering, but her voice grew louder when she noticed that Julius wasn't listening to her. Now his head snapped towards her.

"Dee, stick to our cover. Don't use my real name." He snapped at her. "I really don't trust this. But you are supposed to trust me, you know." 

Delilah sighed and bowed her head. "You're right, I'm sorry. I trust you." She walked to a nearby table and placed the full glass on it. She was about to turn around, when she noticed something... rather odd. "Good old Julius." She whispered by herself, smiling and shaking her head. She grabbed the little thing and went back to her partner.

"Seems you were right, Jay." Delilah opened her hand under his nose. On the palm of her hand lied a special sort of cookie.

Julius had a look on his face as if that cookie told him that today was Christmas day. He smiled brightly at his partner. "My eyes must be fooling me, or that is the mark that our loved Miss Deeds always leaves behind... Come on, partner."

His partner pulled up her eyebrows and glanced at him. "What, no 'Told you so'? I would've expected something like that..."

Julius sent her a cocky smile. "Don't you know, then? I've grown up. Come on, the champagne is coming through that door." He carefully pointed at a small door at the end of the room. Not falling out of his role, the offered Delilah his arm as a real gentlemen.

With a hidden smile, but the suspense in her eyes, she accepted it. "I thought I was the expert in manners? My ickly Julius has grown up." She said teasingly, while he led her to the kitchendoor.

The closer they came to the door, the more nervous they became. Al had asked them to be as secretive as possible. Whatever you do, don't show who you are, man... 'Unless in case of emergency, off course, kittens' Scarlett had quickly added. Delilah looked at Julius. They both thought the same. This is an emergency.

Julius took the lead. "You stay here, outside, next to the door, and wait. I'll go in, and when you hear something... unnatural, you call for help. But don't come in, okay? Don't blow our cover."

Delilah's mouth fell open. "Why do I have to wait, why can't I go in? Why..." "Because you've got the beeper." Julius stopped her. "When you go in and something happens to you, I can't call for help."

She grabbed Julius' shirt and pulled him close. "This is against the rules... A team doesn't split, especially not when one of them has no back-up!" She sighed slightly and looked up in his eyes. "What if you get hurt? I would never forgive myself..."

Julius' trademark smile appeared on his face. "Calm down, Dee. Nothing happens to me. I'll be fine. You are my back-up. I trust you with my life." He smiled down on her, to assure her he would be safe. He saw that her eyes pleaded him not to go and to be careful, and then he did something he had never done before. He kissed her on her forehead. "You be careful to." He whispered, before he turned around and dissappeared through the door.

Delilah sighed again and shivered. She tried to not look worried, while she lent into the wall nxt to the door. Julius hadn't totally closed it, so she could hear some of the noises he was making. For now, that only were footsteps. Touching the place where Julius had kissed her with her fingertips, she smiled and blushed. _If he only knew which feelings he gives me... _  
She lowered her hand over her face and started fingering the necklace she was wearing, a simple golden string with a pendant of rubies. It was their 'beeper'. Two pushes on the largest gem and a call for help reached the Academy.

Delilah snapped out of her thoughts when she heard raised voices coming from behind the door. She couldn't understand what was being said, but immediately recognized Julius voice. The female voice that answered him, she right away placed as Miss Deeds'. Not knowing what to do, Delilah tried to see something behind the door. Julius had told her to not follow him, but what if he were in trouble?

"He won't be in trouble..." Delilah whispered to herself. "He can handle Miss Deeds alone, he did it before..." And then she heard it. A shot came from behind the door. A gunshot! Julius was in trouble!

Her mind was made up. She activated the pendant of her necklace, and then entered the room. This one was empty, but there was another door at the end. Running as fast as she could, she rounded the corner... and saw something that made her blood stop in her veins.

Miss Deeds, standing there, staring at her with a furious expression, smoking gun in her hand.

Julius, lying at her feet, not moving, lifeless...

Delilah's mouth fell. "Julius! What did you do to him!" She yelled in shock. Taking a few steps towards Julius, she started panicking more when she saw blood, dripping of his body. Miss Deeds had really shot him!

A cold feeling ran through Delilah's body. Not him. Not her Julius. She fell on her knees next to his body and grabbed his shoulders. "Julius, Julius, please wake up! Please, Jay, don't leave me!" She screamed, not caring about the rest of the world. It was all about him. He had to wake up, she needed him. Tears were streaming down her face now, when she laid her head on his chest. "Please, Julius..." she muttered. "I need you, I can't live without you... Wake up... For me, please... I've got so much left to tell you..."

Suddenly, she heard a soft noise. Was it... could it be?

Yes, it was. Julius moaned again. Delilah cried, "Oh, Julius, you're alive... I was so scared..." With her fingers, she ran over Julius' face, while he slowly opened his eyes.

He tried to say something. Delilah bent over his face, "What is it, Julius?"

"Miss Deeds..." He managed to mutter. Delilah was immediately drawn back to reality. Behind her, a door slammed. She knew what to do. Bending over, she kissed Julius on his forehead and whispered, "Wait for me."

She stood up then, and she was furious. No one touches Julius. Grabbing the first thing she could use as a weapon, this being a plate which had been used to carry around glasses of champagne, she ran in Miss Deeds' footsteps.

Her enemy had already reached the ball room again. Many people turned around to watch her as she ran by, straight to the only exit, which was on top of the stairs. Delilah entered the room too, and immediately checked her chances. She didn't stop to think. As loud as she could, she yelled, "Everybody DOWN!"

And she threw the plate. It was a round one, so easy to handle as a frisbee. Miss Deeds was already running up the stairs, but Delilah's feelings had been perfect. The plate flew close over some heads of guests, and then hit the fleeing woman right on the back of her head. With a cry, she stumbled and fell. Right in front of Al, who just entered with a team of special agents.

"Wow, man, you are like, arrested."

Delilah didn't wait to see what would happen. Turning around again, she yelled over her shoulder, "Al, Julius is hurt! Send help!" And she dissappeared again, back to her partner.

Julius had managed to push himself up, and now sat against a table, clutching his head. He looked up when he heard someone enter.

Delilah kneeled next to him and embraced him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I thought I had lost you... I was so scared." She whispered, while hugging him like it was the last time she could hold him. Julius raised his hand and stroked her hair softly. "It's alright, I'm back. And... Auch!... In pain to."

She immediately let go. "Oh, Jay, I'm sorry, let me see it." It looked like Miss Deeds had hit Julius in his leg, but it was merely a fleshwound.

"It's not that bad... Did the pain make you faint?" Delilah asked, finally coming to her senses again.

Julius seemed to blush. "No, it didn't... When she hit me, I stumbled and fell... with my head on this table. And then everything went black." He and Delilah softly laughed. "But I woke up just in time to hear you say something... Is there something you want to tell me, Dee?"

Delilah just smiled. "Nothing you have to know now." She answered on a mysterious tone. Julius looked up at her with puppy eyes. She felt her knees becoming weak and her heart melt. "Just... always remember that you mean very much to me..."

Before Julius could answer, Scarlett entered the room. "Oh, dear Julius, what happened? And saying that this was suppossed to be an easy mission..." She also knelt down and helped him up, while the team told her everything that had happened. From the champagne, over Miss Deeds, to how brilliant Delilah knocked her out. "Oh, and Dee..." Julius interrupted muttering, "Look at that." On the table indeed stood a bottle, filled with white powder. A spoon and a plate with glasses of champagne next to it. Apparently, Miss Deeds had been mixing powder through the drinks when Julius interrupted her.

"Yes Julius, once again you were right." Delilah replied laughing, laying his arm over her shoulder so she could support him.

While Scarlett turned around to grab the powder to examinate it, Julius took his chance. "Hey, Dee..." He whispered in Delilah's ear, his lips softly carressing her cheek, "I'll remember..."


End file.
